1 to 52 themes chllenge
by lemonscenteddaves
Summary: 1-52 themes challenge for Itsumademo, zettai ni mamoru.
1. 1 to 13

A/N: Okay, so I've seen a lot of those 1-100 themes challenges and wanted to try some! I'm only doing 52 though (mostly 'cuse it's a multiple of 13). Some will be one sentence, some will be a paragraph, but they will all be about Itsumademo, zettai ni mamoru. Enjoy!  
(By the way- there is some spoilers for the last 2 chapters in this, but not much!)

--

*Comfort*  
One day, Kurogane saw his mom looking upset and instinctively went over to hug her. When he did, Tomoyo just laughed her stupid 'ohoho" laugh and said, "It appears Fai's rubbed off on you!"

*Soft*  
As he looked over the events on the ship, Kurogane seriously started to wonder just what had happened to his manliness.

*Kiss*  
Neither one had ever actually said anything about it, but that first time Fai kissed Kurogane had been the first kiss for them both.

*Potatoes*  
One day on the cruise when they went to go get dinner, Kurogane noticed Fai's plate consisted of entirely healthy foods like fruits, vegetables, salad, and some type of grilled fish. He looked at his own plate of french fries and a hamburger and was slightly embarrassed. "Don't you like french fries…?" He asked, and Fai just blinked. "Oh, geez don't tell me you've never had them! I thought you said you ate fast food sometimes!" This made Fai laugh, "Well, yeah I did, but Ashura always ordered for me. I've never had these…french fries…before." Kurogane was shocked, if he hadn't thought Fai's past was sad before, he definitely did now. I mean, c'mon, never having french fries? How pitiful.

*Rain*  
One time, on the way home from school, Fai dropped dictionary-san in a big puddle and it took him four hours with a blow dryer to get it back to reading condition. Needless to say, he's been afraid of puddles ever since.

*Happiness*  
Fai knew the dictionary definition of happiness, but it wasn't his. While he was at the orphanage, happiness was beating Beatrice at shuffleboard. During his time living with Ashura, happiness was that short time being friends with short time being friends with Sakura and the time he realized he knew exactly one fourth of the dictionary by heart. On the week of the cruise, happiness was any moment spent with Kurogane. At the orphanage for the second time, happiness was a close three-way tie between painting, sleeping, and getting lukewarm shower water. And finally, when Kurogane came back, he wrote the word 'kuro-sama' on a piece of paper and taped it over what dictionary-san said 'happiness was. Obviously, dictionary-san had never met Kurogane.

*Telephone*  
Kurogane was astounded-somehow Fai had managed to get "Kuro-sama's being a bad puppy' out of 'this is a dumb game' in a game of telephone at school one day.

*Ears*  
As Tomoyo looked at Fai and Kurogane in the clothes she'd made them, it occurred to her how much cuter they'd look with cat and dog ears attached. Was it her fault she had a thing for animal ears on people?

*Name*  
When Kurogane told Fai his name, he got this strange urge to call him a nickname. He'd never done it before, he'd looked fun to annoy, and he really wanted to. But what nickname was the question he wondered. Hm, haven't I heard somewhere that the sound effect for a kiss is 'chuu'? I should call him that to make him even madder!

*Depth*  
Kurogane had to hand it to his mom, she could be pretty deep when she needed to be; but when she said things like 'ohoho' and giggled like a little schoolgirl, he honestly started to wonder whether or not she was no deeper than a kiddie pool.

*Touch*  
During the cruise, Fai had winced whenever Kurogane touched one of his many bruises. Many months after the last of his older and newer bruises had faded, he winced at the scars.

*Weakness*  
Kurogane silently cursed Fai when he looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes- he'd managed to find his one weakness.

*Tears*  
Fai had shed many tears in his lifetime, but only once were they tears of joy- the moment after that long year that he woke up next to Kurogane next to him that wasn't a dream.

When Fai finally woke up and only to start crying and attacking him at the same time he realized that there was something more torn by the last year than both his clothes and body put together.

--

A/N: So, that's the first 13 (I'll upload in multiples of 13)! How were they? My favourites are touch, happiness, depth, and rain. I don't like potatoes, comfort and ears at all. Pleasepleaseplease review this and tell me your favourite(s)! I plan on doing more as soon as I can, because they're helping me procrastinate on chapter 7. I sincerely apologize, but chapter 7 is bothering me to get written. But I can't seem to write it!


	2. 14 to 26

A/N: I'm back with the second set of themes! Enjoy, but remember there are a few spoilers in these.

*Walking*  
As they walked up and down the streets of Fai's town, it was hard for him to not choke at all the horrible memories it brought to the surface.

*Waltz*  
Kurogane wasn't big on school dances, but when Fai begged him they went anyways- even when it came time for their senior prom.

*Wishes*  
Kurogane may not have realized it at first, but his and Syaoran's wish were one and the same- protect Fai, er, Yuui.

*Wonder*  
Sometimes, Kurogane wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't have gone into Fai's room that day, but whenever the thought crossed his mind he simply punched it in the face and moved on.

*Worry*  
Nobody ever stopped worrying about Fai during that long and painful year- not Tomoyo, Kurogane, Sayoran, Watanuki, Fuuka, or even Yuuko.

*Whimsy*  
The tables were turned when Tomoyo looked at Fai's art, called it 'whimsy', and then proceeded to giggle as she recited the definition: a fanciful or fantastic device, object, or creation especially in writing or art.

*War*  
The easiest way to explain what was going on inside Kurogane's head before the third day on the cruise? .war.

*Wedding*  
Kurogane would never know this, but inside that little blue notebook Fai always kept with him were Fai's plans for his and Kurogane's wedding (complete with pictures)…along with other various plans (and pictures).

*Birthday*  
Fai had used to hate birthdays while at the orphanage and Ashura's because it was just lie any other horrible day, but when Kurogane turned red as he handed Fai a gift he started to remember why he'd loved them so much when his parents were still alive.

*Blessing*  
When he was still very small, Kurogane's only blessings to count were his parents, but after his dad died he stopped counting them until Fai came back, and then it sounded something like: Fai, my mom, Fai, Ashura's dead, Fai, Syaoran's gone, Fai.

*Bias*  
Yuuko couldn't help it, she wanted Yuui to be able to stay with that nice family even though she was supposed to be unbiased, and she still felt guilty for whatever pain she might have caused them.

*Burning*  
Fai will never forget the first and last time he tried to teach Kurogane to cook- they were only making homemade pizza (Kurogane's favourite food), but Kurogane managed to nearly burn down the house down and severely burn himself in the process.

*Breathing*  
It embarrassed Kurogane to pieces to admit this, but he never got tired of lying awake in the middle of the night just to listen to Fai's calm breathing.

A/N: I managed to get all these down to one sentence (except for war, which I couldn't figure out how to make it one sentence…)! I don't like them as much though…except for blessing, which I think is adorable, wedding, which I can picture Fai doing, and whimsy, which I can also see Tomoyo doing. Ooh, and I apologize for how short these chapters are, but it's expected when everything is one sentence!

Again, pleasepleaseplease leave me a review and tell me if these were horrible or not!


End file.
